


Fallen Angel (Request)

by InerrantErotica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: As a fresh-faced cadet in Overwatch, Tracer sneaks into a seedy club under Zurich to investigate some... unusual rumors she's heard circulating about some of her colleagues. As a request, this doesn't really fit in with my usual stories set in Overwatch and is pretty much meant to stand by itself. It doesn't really tie in with any ideas I have about the plot/characterization the way my other series does.





	Fallen Angel (Request)

Lena Oxton was uncharacteristically quiet and reserved. Perhaps it was the circumstances of her environs. She doubted anyone would recognize her- ‘Tracer’ was still just a cadet and the last anyone had heard of her as a pilot was before she had gone missing. She hadn’t even been on her first mission with Overwatch yet… but something about this whole place was embarrassing. Who could have imagined a club like this would exist in Zurich?

“The angel.” She said to the… owner of the establishment. An older woman, with an eye for high fashion and an even greater appetite for the girl’s money.

This place was no dance club, though. She could hear a soft drone of sensual music over speakers to drown out the sounds of… other things going on behind closed doors. A bouncer led her down some hallways to the final door on the right. He opened the door and Tracer entered alone, crossing the threshold into a room lit in black and red and pink and purple. Patterns of light danced across the floor and the walls, where a great mirror lay across on one end and a number of… props were hanging on the other.

The lavish room had a couch, a few tables, and a bed- wherein a winged silhouette lurked from behind the veil of curtains. A womanly and graceful figure… she pulled the silken curtains away, greeting Tracer with a familiar smile.

“A-Angela!” Lena blurted out, “It really is you!”

Mercy laughed. She was dressed in shiny white leather- reflecting the red and pink lights with a sheen. From her neck to her toes she was covered in black fishnets and a tight-fitting leotard and bodice with a few gaps that revealed just enough to tease her audience. She was both revealing and forbidding at once, ‘come hither’ and ‘stay put’ at once. Of course, complementing the whole thing- a pair of snow white feathered wings stretching out from her back.

There was a buzzing from behind her, and Mercy picked up her phone from the sheets and looked back to Tracer, “Thirty minutes? That’s not very long at all.”

“I just wanted to come here and… see for myself.” Tracer explained. She was dressed in more casual attire- an old RAF working shirt- pale blue and button up short-sleeves. It barely hung over her short shorts, which so prominently displayed her long legs all the way down to her sneakers, “Why are you… doing this?”

“You think I need the money?” Mercy chuckled, sauntering off the bed and going over to the wall full of… implements.

Tracer cautiously shook her head.

“Then what else could it be?” The doctor asked, petting a cat of nine tails on the wall, “Care to take a guess?”

The girl shook her head again.

“Maybe I just like it.” Mercy softly laughed as she went over to the dildos standing on a shelf upon the wall… “You never know these things until you try it.”

“Huh?” Tracer’s eyes went wide.

“You’re into women, aren’t you?” The older woman asked, stroking one of the phalluses, “I’ve seen how you’ve been flirting with that redhead, uh... What was her name? Emma?”

“Emily.” Tracer sheepishly corrected.

Mercy turned back to look at the cadet, “Have you asked her out yet?”

“Well, I… um… not quite.” Her young ‘client’ stammered, digging her big toe into the ground and scratching the back of her head. Mercy plucked a purple double-headed dildo off a stand. One end was longer than the other, and curved and angled in a completely different direction. Aside from how obviously phallic it was, Tracer hadn’t a clue what the unusual shape and design might have been used for…

“Zuper!” Mercy laughed, her feathered wings bobbing as she marched over to the younger woman with the strange dildo in hand.

“W-what are you doing?” Tracer asked.

“You paid for half an hour.” The woman said with a warm, almost maternal smile, “You’ll get a half an hour, like any other customer.”

“Angela, I-” Mercy pushed the cadet by the shoulder onto the bed and swung her own leg over, straddling the younger woman. Before Tracer could stammer any more protests, the blonde doctor knelt down and pressed their lips together- forcing her tongue deep into the girl’s mouth.

It didn’t take long before Tracer gave in and returned the older woman’s affections, her body acting on its own to meet pleasure with pleasure. Only when their lips parted did any sense return to the girl… she furrowed her brow and pursed her lips in confusion. Mercy thought she looked so utterly kissable, laid down upon the bed like that.

“Are you going to stop me?” Mercy cooed.

Tracer looked away and bit her lip… as Mercy unbuttoned her shorts and slipped her hand within, fingers crawling down her womanly slit through the thin fabric of her panties. The doctor stroked the girl until she moistened her underwear.

It didn’t take very long.

Mercy drew her fingers away, leaving a slight wet trail up to the girl’s navel- until she tugged Tracer’s shorts down her hips, panties and all. The older woman bunched them up to her knees and kept them there, flipping Tracer over and exposing her perfect apple bottom behind.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl, Lena.” Mercy grinned and waggled her eyebrows, “Coming to a place like this… spying on your superiors and prying into their private lives.”

Tracer bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at the woman sitting beside her. Mercy brought her palm up into the air and with a great windup she delivered an even greater strike flat against the cadet’s bottom- slapping it hard!

The girl winced… but offered no protest.

And down Mercy’s hand went again, smacking that perfect bubble butt and making it shudder from the impact. This girl had a kissable face and the most slappable ass, Mercy thought with delight… but it wouldn’t do to bruise someone so uninitiated with this kind of rough play. The older woman settled on leaving Tracer’s bum a nice rosy shade of pink.

...and pulled aside her leotard at the groin, sliding in the smaller end of the dildo. She sighed happily in relief as the phallus found a snug fit within her pussy. From Tracer’s perspective, it looked as if Mercy was now sporting a cock of her own- purple and pink and sleek with none of the… ugly brutishness of a man. With a powerful yet distinctly womanly assertiveness, Mercy oriented Tracer onto her knees with her ass up. Mercy gave those wondrous cheeks a squeeze and a pull before the doctor stiffened her spine, maneuvering herself into position right behind the cadet.

With a sigh of exertion coming from the both of them, Mercy pushed her hips forward- meeting their bodies together and sliding the double-headed dildo’s long end within her younger comrade’s sex. Tracer’s pink pussy took the silicone with a warm and very wet welcome… The girl grimaced as her inner walls tightened upon the sleek phallus.

Mercy planted her palms on each of Lena’s perfect cheeks, her fingers depressing the soft flesh like they were clutching a pair of pillows. Her feathered angel wings shuddered when she thrust her hips, smacking their bodies together and driving the dildo deeper and closer to them both. The doctor bit her lip, looking down at Tracer’s butt jiggling with each push… and that suddenly reminded her.

She bent over, picking up her phone again.

“H-how much time do I have left?” Tracer muttered out a reply.

Mercy shot her one glance and then returned her attention back to the screen. With a few swipes and taps… and one very smug smile, the white-clad dominatrix activated the remote control within the dildo.

“Ooh!” Tracer’s eyes went wide as she felt the stand-in cock inside her start to vibrate.

“Good, ja?” Mercy asked with a side-smile and a bemused look to her eyes.

“Y-yeah.”

The winged woman reached down, gripping the cadet’s waist and swinging one leg up. Tracer felt the outsole of a snow-white high heel pressing down on the back of her head, grinding one side of her face into the silky sheets. Mercy was an experienced mistress, careful not to harm the girl. Her other knee bent at Tracer’s waist, giving her a powerful stance to fuck the girl silly.

Mercy sucked her lips in, putting everything into her thrusts. Her own ass jiggled with each hard slap, the force of every impact travelled all the way to her buttocks… as the dildo whirred away within their wet pussies, droplets of their juices flicking away onto the bed.

Tracer couldn’t hold on for long, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her tongue lolling out wet upon the sheets. She began to convulse, gripping tight on the vibrating dildo in waves of orgasmic pleasure. Between her fingers and teeth the girl clutched at the sheets, every part of her tensing up.

Mercy felt her end of the dildo pushing up into her sex- squeezed deeper up in her body by Tracer’s own involuntary contractions. She finally lifted her foot up off of the girl’s head… only to plant her feet firmly on each side of the cadet, girding herself to really lay it on. The angelic dominatrix hooked her hands under each of Tracer’s thighs… and started fucking the girl in earnest. Tracer still hadn’t a clue what she was capable of... until now. 

The dildo started bouncing between them, squeezed back and forth within their bodies by each woman’s pleasured clenching. All the while it whirred away, humming and wriggling against every square inch of their inner walls. Though Tracer was already cumming, Angela felt herself drawing near just from the sight of the girl writhing beneath her… She let out a moan and threw all of her weight into her hips, arching her back and driving her pussy to meet Tracer’s own, leaving barely a sliver of sleek pink silicone between them. She clutched the girl’s body tight to her own, driving the dildo as deep as it could go for them both… Tracer’s orgasms fed into her own, and soon enough Mercy joined her in bliss.

She gushed, soaking the dildo, Lena’s sex, her thighs and calves, and the sheets in all... Mercy only winced, grinning wide as she endured that orgasmic assault upon her senses with much more dignity and poise than her young client ever could. She still shuddered, her spine tingling and her chest heaving… but she wasn’t the gibbering mess that was Tracer beneath her.

Mercy planted her hands on those perfect buttcheeks once more… and pushed! She pushed until the whirring dildo popped out of the girl and she slumped forward, still uncontrollably reeling from the pleasure. The older woman wrapped her slender fingers around the soaked length and pulled it out of her, slick and shiny. With a tap on her phone laying beside her, the vibration stopped… and with a forceful shove on Tracer’s shoulder, Mercy flipped the girl over onto her back and jammed her end of the dildo into the cadet’s mouth. It was a little shorter- though thicker. Well suited to stuffing the girl’s mouth at least.

Tracer’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head as Mercy face-fucked her with the sleek tool covered in girlcum. She almost held it like a gun, forcing it down the girl’s throat until tears welled up in her eyes…

And then, so abruptly… her phone went off- and Tracer’s time was up.

Mercy pulled the dildo out of the cadet’s mouth with a wet “Pwuah.” and slipped off of the bed, as graceful as an angel. She returned to her shelf full of toys and… implements, over to a rack for towels. The doctor went to work cleaning off the dildo as Tracer regained her senses, sitting upright on the bed.

“Phew. That was… uh, something, Miss Ziegler.” Tracer blushed and looked away as she pulled her shorts back up.

“I have another appointment.” Angela said, setting the dildo back in its rightful place, “We can catch up afterwards… though I do suppose could ask the guys if you’d like to stay and watch.”

“T-the guys?” Tracer’s eyes went wide.

With a knowing smile, Mercy plucked from the wall a collar and a leash. The door opened, and Tracer practically hid beneath the sheets as a group of men made their way into the room.

Five of them in total, looking to be in their twenties or thirties. Tracer didn’t have much of an opinion on how they looked like- but she reasoned they might have been at least passably attractive to a straight girl. One of them was dark skinned, one was blonde, another a red-head, and the last two had brown hair, one short and one long.

Their eyes drew to the petite girl shrinking in the back of the room upon the bed.

“A friend of mine.” Mercy said, “You don’t mind if she watches… do you?”

The short-haired guy, apparently speaking for their behalf, shook his head and laughed, “Not at all.”

The angelic dominatrix offered them the leash, which one grabbed and out of her hands. Mercy put the collar on over her slender throat, and not a moment later did someone hook the leash right on… and a palm landed flat on her skull, fingers crawling through her blonde hair… and forcing her down.

Guided by her new clients, Mercy dropped to her knees. Tracer sharply inhaled through her teeth. Her eyes remained fixed upon the doctor, whose graceful hands now ran over the bulges in their pants…

The girl wanted to look away… but she was compelled to stay and linger. Out sprang five of those… ugly veiny dicks, thick and strong and so unseemly. They were ...large, she guessed, and already so eagerly aroused- swollen and red. The darker guy’s was purplish instead.

“That’s it.” One of them brusquely remarked, “Take a good look.”

All of them appeared so crude next to that angelic figure! How graceful Mercy sat even collared up like she was! Tracer tried to focus only on her perfect feminine form- her delicate features and her womanly face… as five cocks rubbed and smeared precum all over her lips and cheeks.

A white-knuckle grip clutched at her hair, jerking her head towards one of the men. Her supple lips parted… and she took him into her mouth. She lifted up her hands, taking in them two more cocks… oh how just moments ago, those hands clutched at her so roughly- slapped her bottom and held her down. She used those hands to subject and dominate her.

Now, through greedy insistence and manhandling, these five strangers were pulling on her wrists and forcing her to touch them- rendering those beautiful hands as nothing more than a means to their own end- their own pleasure. “Fuckin’ work my dick too.” The red-head barked. 

Tracer watched as Mercy became an object before her- she watched as such an unseemly veiny cock slid in and out of her warm mouth, balls slapping against her chin. She watched as they passed around the collar, and whichever man so held it was able to jerk her around and force her to do as he pleased.

Lena was so wet… her fingers instinctively slipped back between her thighs- tickling at her sensitive clit and pussy lips so soon after that toe-curling orgasm.

Mercy’s head bobbed back and forth, revealing and obscuring that dark foreigner’s cock, “Mmph.” Spittle began to accumulate between his shaft and her lips, drooling down onto her jaw and along her slender neck, “Omph, hmmph~”

The cadet was finger fucking herself right proper now, unable to tear her gaze away as much as she wanted to.

“Yeah.” One of the men spat, “Suck it down, you whore.”

Tears were welling up in the corners of Mercy’s eyes, her cheeks were getting flushed. She pulled herself away with the utterance of “Pwuah.” ...only to receive a slap across her cheek that sent her in the direction of another man. She eagerly took his unsightly cock between her wondrously soft lips…

Tracer heard a man’s groan, guttural and brutish, “Agh, fuck yeah.” ...Mercy’s sky blue eyes went wide and Tracer could only guess at what was filling her mouth; all hot and thick- gushing down that beautiful nubile throat. The thought repulsed her… and yet it turned her on so much to see Angela… just… guzzling it down!

“Mmmgh.” The man licked his lips and handed the leash over to one of the other clients.

His cock left her mouth with a wet plop and a spilling over of creamy white hot cum down her lips and chin… and an instant later, some of the goopy mess was pushed right back into her mouth by a dark cock. The white smeared and mixed with the red lipstick slathered upon the deep brown of his skin. Lena couldn’t help but notice how his balls, once so heavy and low… were now tightly clinging to the base of his shaft, so primed and ready.

Mercy was… a goddess! How easily she could bring a man to such pleasure, an angelic figure on her knees working five cocks at once! It was totally beyond her comprehension how she could do it but… Tracer had nothing but awe and respect, even as that lovely goddess slurped desperately on their cocks, cum, spit, and mascara running down her face.

“You ready, slut?” He asked. Her client pulled out his dark cock with a sigh of pleasure and started crudely jerking himself off, rubbing the tip on Mercy’s pink quivering tongue. She pulled her hands off of two of his friends and cupped them underneath her chin, desperate to catch every last drop.

The first few streams were so thick and copious, Tracer couldn’t believe her eyes. It looked so… heavy! She lifted one dainty finger up to her lower lip and tugged it down just a tiny bit, watching as the man filled the angel’s mouth. Mercy didn’t swallow, but pursed her lips into a kiss- where thick rivers of the spunk dribbled out the corners of her mouth.

The cadet’s head was dizzy with the prospect of swallowing so much of that stuff if it was really as thick and viscous as it appeared. More and more heaped upon the woman’s supple lips, up onto her nose and on her chin. She opened her mouth once more, catching another spurt… and another! Until the man relented, stepping back with his balls thoroughly emptied out all over the angelic doctor’s lower face.

Mercy turned to her next master, her face dripping all the way down to her wonderful breasts. Creamy white spunk followed the curvature of her body, disappearing behind the cleavage presented by that white leather costume. The next man grabbed her hair, balling it up in his fist as he moaned and pumped his cock, “Shit, shit.” He said through clenched teeth, “Holy shit, Imma really… fuckin’ cum all over Mercy’s face.” His butt was in the way, obstructing Tracer’s vision! He was clenching it hard in the moments before his orgasm… so she craned her head to the side, getting on all fours upon the bed.

The cadet’s fingers clawed into the sheets as that first white streak of hot batter coated Mercy’s perfectly smooth forehead and down to her nose. Another criss-crossed over the marking, splaying over one of her perfect blonde eyebrows… It ran down her temple, and just as Tracer’s eyes followed it gliding down one of those splendid cheekbones, two more thick spurts painted the angel’s face. “Aaaghh, fuck.” He groaned, “Mercy...”

Another man had a fistful of hair from her ponytail wrapped up in his hand, itself tightly gripped around his cock. That soft hair... That’s right, Tracer thought, she never got a chance to really feel it herself. She got to smell it a little… Angela must have used a shampoo that smelled like strawberries. Tracer felt… a little jealous, just looking at the way he was masturbating with her silky hair wrapped around his cock like that.

“Rgghh!” A moment later, his own climax started sputtering out over her luxurious hair, matting and pressing it down where it landed. His was a bit more… wild and haphazard, splattering the top of her head, raining thick white droplets over those gorgeous golden locks. His most powerful convulsions came after midway through his orgasm, when Mercy had already turned her head away to the last man.

Cum rained down over her hair and ear on one side as the final client let go and came as well- bidden to cum by her deft stroking. With one eye glazed shut with cum and her lips dripping, Mercy pulled away, giving him little kisses as he started to paint the rest of her face. Where his spunk collided with others, it splashed off of her soft skin and over her collar, breasts, and upon the floor. “Unngh!” He moaned, again and again, “Ungh, ungh!”

Mercy relished in it, shaking her head back and forth to ensure he could cover her completely, from her crown to her chin and below. She spread her lips wide with a happy sigh, “Haaah… Das ist gut, Jungs. Very good...”

At last, they were all spent… and the five men backed away, their cocks hanging low and dripping… leaving the winged goddess thoroughly plastered. The last man let go off her leash, letting his end drop to the floor between her knees, into a small puddle on the marble floor.

Mercy lifted her hands up, index and middle fingers close together- and wiped their spunk away from her eyes, revealing once more those gorgeous azure eyes… she lifted her chin up, staring down her glazed nose at the wide-eyed cadet fingering herself on her knees.

“Clean it up.” One of the men ordered, pushing Mercy down by the shoulder. With her head brought low, hair hanging down… she closed her eyes and let her tongue out, demurely lapping up at a bead of cum that had fallen from her earlier.

The doctor didn’t even notice until she pulled away that Tracer was right there with her, bent low on the floor. The men watched with wide hyena grins as the cadet cupped Mercy’s cheeks… her lips quivering.

The goddess smiled and pressed their lips together, shoveling some man’s cum from the floor into the cadet’s mouth. She broke the kiss and nuzzled the girl, almost like an eskimo kiss… she rubbed her chin on Tracer’s cheek, smearing their cum all over the wide-eyed brunette. Their tongues danced along each other’s skin, cleaning each other off. Lena couldn’t believe what she was doing with all this… filthy man spunk! Yet something compelled her to join Angela down there on the floor. She had to clean all that dirty cum off her goddess.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” The red-headed man, pumping his cock to the sight… he was rock hard again.

Mercy smiled and turned her eyes back to Tracer, “Well, well, Lena… would you like to help me relieve my client here?”

The girl’s eyes went wide, but Mercy interrupted her, “You needn’t touch him at all. Right?” She shot a glance over at the man, who nodded in approval.

The goddess pulled Tracer’s attention back onto herself and kissed her once more, rolling their tongues together- slathering spit and cum in a sweet mixture between them. Mercy opened one eye, looking out of the corner of her vision at the cock aimed straight for them… and then, seconds later- just as she closed her eyes again, they were both washed in a deluge of spunk.

Hugging her like this, Tracer didn’t much care. Hot wetness struck her face… and it was all fine so long as it was with Angela. Somehow, another guy had brought himself back to a state of arousal, and he too poured his pleasure all over the two women. Through a film of sweat and smeared cum, their bodies shone as if they were oiled.

Until at last, all the way over back on the bed, Mercy’s phone started to buzz and ring.

A third man, the dark-skinned one, knowing his time was up… managed to exhaust himself just in that very moment. He let out a moan and draped them both in his second helping of heavy hot spunk.

“Hoo.” Mercy sighed, picking up her own leash and standing up with a smile, “Time’s up, boys.”

She gave them a wink as they pulled up their pants and filtered out of her room.

“So… you really do this sorta thing all the time?” Tracer sheepishly asked, straightening her shirt and shorts.

“Mmmhm.” The blonde smiled.

“Wow.” Lena bit her lip, “So…”

Mercy’s hand suddenly fell atop Tracer’s head, parting her bushy wild hair, “Time’s up for you as well, Miss. Oxton!” She said with a playful shrug and a smug grin.


End file.
